ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Comic Con Incorporated/Taco Tuesday
Taco Tuesday is the 8th issue of Comic Con Incorporated. Summary After a evening of lunch with the others, Beast Boy and Jughead cooperate in recording and publishing commercial videos online about taco and its details, including its "unparalleled taste". At the same time, Lobo and Deadpool (both motivated by Beast Boy and Jughead's videos) compete against each other around the hotel over the last taco which is being sold for the day. Transcript : (it all starts with some of the roomers at the food court. There comes Danny Hill's friend Abigail Stone, who is the restaurant's fry cook, to make an announcement) : Abigail Stone: Your attention, please? As a special meal for today's lunch, we're going to have... free tacos! : Beast Boy and Jughead Jones: (double high five) OH, YEAH, BABY!! : Ms. Marvel: They seem to be pretty much fans of tacos. : Archie Andrews: Jughead's no surprise. He's a fan of pretty much every recipe he hears of. : Cyborg: Every single one? : Archie Andrews: Every single one. : Cyborg: Flattered. I really am. By the way, you want any of those? : Archie Andrews: Sure. Having one won't kill me. : Terra: Yeah. Me too. : Kid Arachnid: On the shrimp taco. : (the others follow. Next scene shows them enjoying their tacos. Next scene, Beast Boy and Jughead are walking on a corridor pleased with their meal) : Beast Boy: Nothing like having taco for lunch. Eh, J? : Jughead Jones: You can say that again, buddy! ¡Muy apetitoso! (Mexican for: "Very delicious!") : Beast Boy: (admired with the thought) Si... (Mexican for: "Yeah...") (pauses with smile) You know, I was thinking... : Jughead Jones: I'm listening. : Beast Boy: Taking regard of folks who never tried taco... and some bozos who wouldn't even wanna try, what'd ya say we publish some videos online about tacos and their unparalleled taste? : Jughead Jones: Setting details of which one's even the best try? Love that idea! : Beast Boy: (holding his phone) Let's begin? : Jughead Jones: (scene shifts to the camera's point of view, on which they start recording) Go for it! "Sometime later..." : (next scene, we see some of the Titans, Champions and Riverdale students at the swimming park. Nightwing and Starfire are playing with Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy at the pool. Squirrel Girl and Betty are playing ball in the pool. Ms. Marvel is taking a picture of Terra and Sabrina sitting in Brawn's shoulders and Miles "Tails" Prower floating in the pool with a pool float. And Raven and Veronica are relaxing in poolside chairs) : Veronica Lodge: So, Raven? Have you been watching the videos Beast Boy and Jughead posted earlier? : Raven: Yeah, I know. (seeing one of Beast Boy and Jughead's videos about tacos on her phone) They've already got like hundreds of views online. *sighs* If only I told you about Beast Boy's passion for those Mexican meals... : Veronica Lodge: Oh, don't apologize. I, on the other hand, should've told of Juggiekins' passion for... well... every meal. : Both: (stare at each other with a smile) Apologies accepted. : (just then, Deadpool arrives in a obsessive fashion and everyone just looks at him) : Brawn: Anything troubling you, Wilson? : Miles Morales: Yeah, Wade? What's your hurry? : Deadpool: I gotta have those! I gotta have those! I GOTTA HAVE THOSE!!! : Ms. Marvel: Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Settle down. And "those" what? What are you looking for? : Deadpool: (in a love-obsessed fashion) Those delicious beauties of Mexico! And their... unparalleled taste! : Raven: Ah. You mean the tacos. Why didn't you just say so? They're still selling those for free in the food court. : Deadpool: Oh, my pretties! (storms out running) I'M COMING!!!! : Nightwing: Is he really that crazy? : Miles Morales: No idea. : Miles "Tails" Prower: No wonder why he doesn't have any roommates. : Terra: I'd feel sorry for those who were. : Gwen Stacy: Shouldn't we tell him that there's only one left? : Veronica Lodge: No use. He's too obsessed to listen. "At the Same Time..." : (scene shifts to the Gym section, where Archie is punching a punching bag while Sonic the Hedgehog is on treadmill and the others (Superman, Cyborg, Hellboy and Hulk) are weightlifting) : Captain America: (to Archie after he gets exhausted) Need a break, soldier? : Archie Andrews: With your permission, sir. Five minutes? : Captain America: Granted. : (Archie takes a break. We see Lobo weightlifting to show himself off) : Lobo: Man, will you bozos check out meh biceps! Meh babies. (kisses his biceps) : Hulk: (humphs annoyed) Why does he always have to be so annoying?! : Hellboy: At least that Marvel girl had some manners. : Superman: Ignore him, gents. Sooner or later, he'll lose his touch the more he fools around. : Archie Andrews: (while taking a break, he views one of Beast Boy and Jughead's videos about tacos in his phone) Yes, yes. I know. Very unparalleled taste, those have. : Lobo: (beat) Huh? What'd he say? : Sonic the Hedgehog: Just about one of those videos that his BBF and Beast Boy have been posting online for today... : Cyborg: Videos about tacos... and how tasty they are. : Lobo: (smiling over the thought) Tacos, huh? Hmm. (he imagines himself eating tacos) Yummy. : Sonic the Hedgehog: (noticing Lobo's high interest) Want one of those? They're selling for free in the food court. But I'd... : Lobo: (interrupts excited) ALRIGH'! GOIN'! (storms out of the camp laughing) : Sonic the Hedgehog: Didn't even let me finish. : Captain America: What else were you about to tell him? : Sonic the Hedgehog: That there's only one left for sale. : Cyborg: He's gonna get in trouble. : Archie Andrews: Do tell. : (scene shifts to Lobo and Deadpool running around the hotel at the same time Cheryl Blossom is at the reception room) : Thanos: (gives Cheryl a key) Room 124. Third floor. Site C. Have a pleasant summer, ms. Blossom. : Cheryl Blossom: Thank you. I need that. And deserve that. (she suddenly gets startled by Deadpool and Lobo (both nearly run over her while running uncontrollably); angered) Grrr! So long as some folks show manners...! : (eventually Deadpool and Lobo (each coming from a direction) enters the food court and finds the last taco available. A scene shows them both staring at the taco; double image shows them with hypnotized eyes and smiling hungry mouths) : Both: (zombie tone) Taaaacooooo... (suddenly, both put their hands on the taco and realize each other's presence) YOU! (they begin to fight over the taco) Hands off my taco! I saw it first!! : Deadpool: Go get your own taco, big hog! That one is mine! : Lobo: Oh, yeah, Deadhead?! Well, there's plenty of those right...! (he notices there are no more tacos available) ...here? Oh, crud. Huh? (suddenly notices Deadpool running away with the taco) Hey! : Deadpool: (laughing and mocking Lobo while holding the taco in the air) Finders keepers! Catch ya later, Puppy! (Lobo, with a berserk face and a foaming at the mouth, begins to ferociously chase after him in a threatening way as Deadpool panics) Oh, sugar honey iced tea!! (runs away, but slips on a drop of water by Solomon Grundy (who is cleaning up the floor), causing Deadpool to drop the taco in the air) : Lobo: (grabs the taco mid air) A-ha! (mockingly) Catch ya later, Deadhead! (runs away with the taco, but Deadpool retrieves it with a fishing rod) What the...?! (sees Deadpool running away with the taco and gets angry) GRRR!! : Deadpool: (to the taco) Just you and me, my precious! Nothing's gonna ripping us apar-- (while running, he gets hit in his face by Lobo with a frypan) : Lobo: Now, now, my baby! Yer safe from that merc! Ain't nothing standing... (suddenly hears a whisper and turns around to see where it came from. He sees a virtual reality image of and becomes attracted) Hello, hottie! (as Lobo hits on the hologram, Deadpool steals the taco and slowly sneaks away) How 'bout a ride of my Space Hog after we leave this... (he touches the image's face and realizes she is a hologram) ...hotel? (notices Deadpool running away. Then, Lobo appears in front of him and threatens to shoot him with his laser gun) So, ya wanna play dirty? (smiles wickedly) Ya got it, Deadhead! Now, hand over that taco! : Deadpool: That'll be the day, Puppy! (he sticks his finger in the barrel of Lobo's gun to overload it) : Both: (the gun inflates) Huh oh. (the gun explodes, causing Deadpool to fling the taco in the air again. Nearby, Cheryl Blossom is wearing nothing but a towel and going to the sauna room) : Cheryl Blossom: (viewing one of Beast Boy and Jughead's videos about tacos in her phone; visibly uninterested) "Unparalleled taste". Yawn! What kind of stupid videos are those? Who cares about how tasty those... (the taco falls on her hand) ...are? (she humphs annoyed) Okay, fine. Whatever. I'll try this one. (takes a bite and enjoys it) Hmm. That's... not so bad. (she walks into the sauna room) : (meanwhile, Lobo and Deadpool, burnt and weakened, lay on the ground as they watch in shock as the taco is taken away) : Lobo: My pretty...! : Deadpool: My precious...! : Both: ...come back! : (they are both carried away by Superman and Wolverine) : Wolverine: Alright, you two. Settle down. (referring to Cheryl) She'll come back to you. : Superman: I don't think it's her (referring to Cheryl) who they want back. : Wolverine: You sure? (stares at where Cheryl went to) : Superman: You're saying that because you're interested. Aren't you? Because if Tigra finds out, she'll eat you alive. : (Beast Boy and Jughead watch and hear everything like walking around) : Beast Boy and Jughead Jones: Do tell. "The End" Category:Comic Con Incorporated Issues